dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ailluin, The Sovereign Star
History Born to a noble linage of a star-spanning empire, Ailluin was saved from the path of succession being born the youngest in a trio of brothers, his eldest having proved himself as a competent general and fair leader over a century before the youngest's birth. The expansion of The Sovereign Commonwealth was one of peace, backed by the wealth of half a galaxy and the military might of a thousand, thousand systems; having been long in place before Ailluin's time, the star empire had little left standing before it. At the technological level of feasable Dyson sphere construction, those who willingly joined The Sovereign Commonwealth came under The Grand Expeditionary fleet. Appearance Ailluin is a slender figure, standing proud his horns place him over seven foot. His skin is a twilight shade of purple, speckled with stars that seem to shift and dance to be replaced with dark pockets akin to the void of space. A plane-touched elf and prince to a distant star-spanning empire, though not first in succession, Ailluin moves with a tempered grace, his every action flowing into the next like a constant performance. Personality Despite Ailluin's initial appearance, the fact that two elder brothers lay before him in the line of succession, the royal has little true interest in politicking; seeing it more as a grand game of sorts when involved in formal soirées. Understanding the needs of The Sovereign Commonwealth of Systems sans the background handshaking, the starry tiefling would be far more inclined to 'slum it' at low-class joints. This has lead to the princeling being a black sheep amongst his family and a personal desire to expose himself to the satisfactory, carnal pleasures of life; viewing aloof and chaste behavior as a waste of time that could be spent drinking, dancing and all around merrymaking. Carefree to a fault, though eager to tackle problems in a frontal fashion, the prince is not one to shy away from conflict, be it at the negotiation table or traditional forms of combat. He views firearms and ranged conflict as unsportsmanlike and does not fight to kill, but to pacify; offering surrender to those who would take it. Personality Pt.2 ''Courteous: Often Risk-Taking: Generally Ambitious: Typically Curious: Generally Self-Controlled: Rarely Nurturing: Sometimes Trusting: Occasionally Honest: Typically Loyal: Typically Affectionate: Generally Romantic: Generally Flirty: Typically Sympathetic: Usually Altruistic: Typically Optimistic: Generally Observant: Sometimes Logical: Sometimes Social: Usually outgoing Emotions: Somewhat unstable'' Enjoys Exploration, discovery and new experiences. Fruity alcoholic drinks. Lazy afternoons of getting absolutely blasted in good company. Dancing. Sarcasm, sass and friendly banter. Friendly competition. Flirting. Dislikes Selfish behaviour. Destructive behaviour, self or otherwise. Hypocritical individuals. Prudish and judgemental behaviour. Close-minded worldviews. Reluctance to participate in discourse. Hobbies Crystal-shaping: Ailluin has long had a fascination with crystalline structure and development, from gemstones to simple quartz crafting, he finds a simple beauty in the atomic lattice level of a crystal. Swordplay: Despite his soft exterior, Ailluin has an affinity for swordsmanship, taking to it at a young age. To him, combat is a dance, one that need not be deadly at all times. He is quite willing to spar and "dance" with those who offer, but will stop at the sight of blood. Family High Emperor Auberon - Father - 13th in his line, High Emperor Auberon has pushed for a more militaristic expanse of The Sovereign Commonwealth of Systems. A legendary general and a stout leader, Ailluin's father has seen more field tents than courtrooms. Prince Ailluin's relationship is tense with his father, seen as a reckless and uncaring lay-about in his father's eyes. High Queen Maescia - Mother - A woman of much love and acceptance, Ailluin taking after her by far, High Queen Maescia has tempered Auberon's flame for centuries. Promoting peace and diplomacy when the High Emperor would preach for war, Maescia is the voice of reason and the warm embrace The Sovereign Commonwealth offers. Captain-Commandant Rathal - Eldest Brother - Rathal is the ideal first-born son to a warlike general. A calculating man of sheer will. Rathal has exceeded his father's every expectation. A master swordsman, sharpshooter and strategist, Captain-Commandant Rathal has served within the Commonwealth's naval branch since he came of age. Taxiarch Virion - Older Brother - Virion, the middle child, serves in a scientific and diplomatic capacity. Embodying traits of his father and mother in equal parts. A calculating, cunning man of little empathy but displaying a front of compassion, Virion would be called sociopathic if not for his advances in medicinal sciences. Friends New to the Dark Horizon, Ailluin currently wanders alone. Enemies None, thus far. Ideology The stories, legends, and songs of the past must never be forgotten. Material goods come and go. Bonds of friendship last forever. We all do the work, so we all share in the rewards. It is each person's responsibility to make the most happiness for the whole. I was once saved on the battlefield. To this day, I will never leave an ally behind. Inquiry and curiosity are the pillars of progress, when people follow orders blindly, they embrace a kind of tyranny. Aspirations Ailluin's aspirations, thus far, are simple. Enjoy himself. Make sure others enjoy themselves. Make the world a brighter place one step at a time. Category:Character Category:Characters